1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates a light by itself. Thus, the organic light emitting diode does not need a backlight, so that the size, thickness, weight and power consumption of an organic light emitting display apparatus including the organic light emitting diode may be decreased. Furthermore, the color reproducibility and response time of the organic light emitting diode are excellent, so that the display quality can be improved.
The organic light emitting diode may be divided into either a fluorescence organic light emitting diode or a phosphorescence organic light emitting diode depending on an emitting path of the organic molecules. The inner quantum efficiency of the fluorescence organic light emitting diode is about 25%, and the inner quantum efficiency of the phosphorescence organic light emitting diode is about 100%. Thus, the phosphorescence organic light emitting diode has a better efficiency than the fluorescence organic light emitting diode.
The organic light emitting diode emits light by combination of electrons from a cathode and holes from an anode in an emission layer of the organic light emitting diode. Generally, the luminance efficiency in the low gray scale area is high, while the luminance efficiency in the high gray scale area is low and luminous bodies (sites) are saturated in the high gray scale area. Therefore, the luminance efficiency is sharply decreased in the high gray scale area.